


Beg a Little More For Me

by cpwiser10



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anniversary, Bondage, Enthusiastic Consent, Kinda, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Tentacles, and krav just wants to nut, more tent fics for all, taakitz, taakos a worry wart, uh lemme see, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cpwiser10/pseuds/cpwiser10
Summary: In a rush, Kravitz has forgotten his and Taakos anniversary.But Taako doesn't care, he has other plans.





	Beg a Little More For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Wow first fanfic for this fandom
> 
> Also i havent written smut in literally like 2 years so forgive me if im rusty

The air is thick with fresh breakfast. The aroma of perculated coffee, toasted, homemade bread, crisp bacon and eggs fried to perfection permeated the house. 

There's the dull thud of clothed feet on the wooden floor as a tall, lithe elven figure fusses over the meal. His hands fizzle with arcanea. There's a large, neon blue 'Mage Hand' a few feet away from his work, prodding at some eggs to insure they're well cooked, but not burnt. 

The conjured hand eventually places the eggs on a plate, and the elf leans over the counter, flicking on the radio nearby and taking a well deserved dance break. He gets around to setting up the rest of the plate, organizing a particularly ornate breakfast platter. One with no specific design, but the other in a crude heart.

"The guy loves his sappiness." Taako mutters to himself, bringing out the two plates of food and, along with the assistance of the Mage Hand, 2 cups of coffee.

He places them down, tossing a fork and knife beside the plate. He spins on his heels towards the hallway, air-light steps following him up the stairs.

He follows a path towards one specific room, gingerly opens up the door with a hip, and pads towards the king sized bed. The carpet crunches softly under his feet as he takes a moment to fully appreciate the view. 

Kravitz sleeps, a thin but opaque sheet clinging to him. His dreads fall in ribbons to frame his sleeping face, one of peace. His mouth was almost too perfect for kissing, soft and full. His features were strong, but kind and absolutely dashing. His deep brown skin the absolute opposite of the creamy white of the sheets and pillow, but it made his features stand out all the more. 

The sleepy reaper furrowed his brows, shifted, and flipped over. This knocked Taako out of his trance long enough to quit fuckin' staring like a dumbass. 

He lightly gripped his shoulders and leaned in close. 

"Yo, Krav, for someone who claims to not need sleep you sure get alot of it." He teased, lightly massaging his arms through the sheet. 

"Mmm but Taa..." he pauses momentarily, taking a minute to stretch and wipe the gunk from his eyes. 

"Taako please, I'm tired..." he whined, pulling the sheets in closer. 

"Alright fine," Taako settled, leaning back. "Guess you're too good for breakfast made by yours truly, Taako, from TV." his voice is laced with mock-hurt. 

"Wow, I can't believe you'd do this on our anniversary." Taako is grinning slyly throughout his whole spiel, turning away from the bed dramatically. And it's completely obvious in his voice, too, but even if Kravitz did pick up on it, you wouldn't be able to tell. 

He shot out of bed like a child missing their bus, spelling out his apology with kisses. 

"I completely forgot it was today, I'm so sorry, love." He apologizes, hastily pulling on new boxers and slacks.  

"I wasn't able to plan anything today but I think I can arrange something for this weeken-" he babbles on, pulling his locs into a ponytail, the ornamental gold on the end of each dread clinking together. 

"Kravitz, dearest. You're fine. You have the day off, Bubalu. Breakfast is downstairs, attire is casual, no plus-ones. We can figure something out to do after chow. For now, I'll meet you downstairs. Don't be too slow though, cause your stuff actually will get cold and reheating it makes it fucking gross." Taako walks towards the door, blowing a kiss over his shoulders and winking and he heads down the stairs. 

He takes a seat at the table, nursing his coffee. 2 creams, 3 sugars. Hot but not burning. The only noise besides his sipping is the occasonial thump of Kravitz's feet as he gets dressed and cleaned up. 

Eventually, he manages to string himself together and get downstairs. Hair still in that ponytail, slightly tight cotton T-shirt, and black jeans. His face still slightly dewy from not drying his face well enough. 

"Morning." He greets, making a bee-line for the dinner table, but not without his good morning kiss. 

As he sits down, he takes a minute to study his plate of food, sipping black coffee idly.

"Is this a heart?" Kravitz asks, cocking his head and raising a brow to emphasize his point. Taako leans into the question and grins lazily. 

"Figured you'd like it." He beams, stirring his coffee. 

"After all, you're an absolute sucker for..." he gestures vaguely towards Kravitz's plate. "Sappiness."

Kravitz smiles to himself, pressing a hand to his mouth to stifle his laugh.

"Perhaps I'm making up for lost time?" His words are punctuated with a mouthful of fried egg. "Or maybe I've just reserved it for you." 

Kravitz's voice is sly and dripping with honey. While he's not one to be particularly flirtatious, he figures today's special. 

His long, black painted nails drum on the tabletop. Taking another sip of coffee, he waits to elicit a response from Taako, who seems a little lost in thought. The clock ticks on before he finally receives a response. 

"Krav, hun, do you remember how we met?"

Now it's Krav's turn to get lost in thought. 

"Um... I don't recall, Taako. It was quite a while ago. Do you?"

Taakos grin widens. "Sure do."

"Care to share with the rest of the class?"

"Remember..." Taako's tone deepens. "Ivard's black tentacles?"

Kravitz's face flushes behind his coffee cup. "I, uh... I do, yes."

He hurriedly gulps in a mouthful of coffee to prevent himself from saying anything he'll regret. 

There's a moments pause as Taako noticibly mulls over something.

"Hey Kravitz?"

An affirmative hum is all he can manage with his mouth full.

Taakos ears flitter. 

"Wanna try them again? But like, uh, nicer this time?" He suggests.

Kravitz chokes on his coffee, coughing and sputtering as he slaps a hand over his mouth. Dark water dribbles down his chin and hand as he recuperates. 

"Uhm... lemme, uh, think it over..." the reaper burbles, wiping off his face. He hurriedly scarfs down his breakfast, mind racing too much too care.

"Yo, hey, slow down there hot stuff, or you'll choke and die." A moments pause. "Again."

"Sorry, just a bit, ah, taken aback." 

"My dude. Don't feel pressed to give in." Taako assures, extending a reassuring hand. "No need to stick your neck out. Or your dick."

Kravitz scratches the back of his neck in mock casuality. Sheepishly smiling.

"Not quite. I'd... love too, but I wasn't quite expecting now." 

Taako squints, looking Kravitz up and down. "If you're not rea-" 

"Oh, no no no," He exclaims, shaking his head to excentuate his point, "now is good. I'm good. Your idea is good. Just shy is all." Kravitz reassures, reaching across the table and putting a hand on Taakos. 

His hands are warmer then he remembers. 

"Alright, alright. After dinner, we'll have all night." Taako coos, ears slack and eyes lidded. 

The rest of the day is majorly univentful. Mostly watching old, classic movies over a big bowl of popcorn. A peppering of anniversary kisses. "I'm too comfortable to go make dinner. Can we get takeout?" 

Eventually everything quiets down. The sun slips behind the horizon. The sky melts from a dramatic orange red, to a pastel blue, then eventually into an inky night. 

"So, still up for it?" Taako calls, voice muffled from his blanket burrito cacoon. His eyes barely visible. 

"I can barely hear you." Kravtiz teases, pulling down the 'hood' of the elf bundle. 

"I said-" Taako announces, clearing his throat, "you still up for it?" The elf lightly nudges the others shoulder, though its hard to tell from the blankety cushioning. 

"Sure am. Give me... 10 minutes? To get ready, and I'll meet you in the bedroom." 

"Nice." The elf states, peeling himself out of his fortress of blankets. 

 

The house is dim as Kravitz slinks back to the bedroom, no clothes but his boxers. There's a few moments where he nearly (or did) stubbed his toes on something, but the pain quickly dissipated and came back as anticipation. 

"Come onnn you're taking foreverrrr..."  Taako whines into the hallway. 

"I'm literally coming right now."

"But I haven't even done anything yet." 

"If I hear anymore puns we are not having sex anymore." 

"Fine..." Taako says in defeat, slinking back into his room.

Eventually, Kravitz makes his way into the bedroom, quietly shutting the door behind him. The room is equally as dim as the hallway, the only light coming from a few candles in front of the mirror and on the nightstand. The ambient, soft glow lighting up Taako at the foot of the bed. Hair down in ribbons. Long, flowing, black babydoll dress and black briefs. 

"Took you long enough, dingus." 

"You're always so romantic." 

"Only the best for you, Bubalu." 

Taako backs up from the foot of the bed, gesturing dramatically for Kravitz to sit. He obliges, fresh sheets dipping under his weight. Leaning on the heel of his palm, he falls back and waits for Taako to move. 

Without a word, the elf moves to the side of the bed and clumsily climbs over the sheets, moving towards his boyfriend. The bed dips further under his weight as he moves to straddle Kravitz. 

He cups his hand around his cheeks for a moment, simply soaking in the view of his handsome, slightly squashed visage. The ends of his mouth curves into a smile. 

"You look like... y'know when a cat is fat but in just the face? That's you right now." 

Kravitz can't help but burst into laughter, curling in on himself as his giggles dissipate. His laugh is warm and happy, and his tiny fangs showing off as he grins only add to his cat like face.

"Oh, oh my gods." He wheezes, wiping away a tear. "I think thats the best thing I've ever been told." It takes him a moment to completely regain his composure, however, the grin replacing his previously uncertain face is wonderful. 

"There's plenty where that came from." Taako assures, leaning in. He takes a moment, inches away from the reapers face, before going in for the kill. 

His kisses begin feather light, on his forehead, and cheeks and the end of his nose. Eventually, they begin to melt into the 'heavy petting' territory, getting heated and lustful. One sloppy, probably unecessarily drooly kiss after another is peppered everywhere. Panting fills the room, a mix of breathlessness and horniness. The kisses move their way toward. Neck, shoulders, chest, stomach, thighs. Probably everywhere but where they needed to be. 

Kravitz leaned back, looking just about ready to pass out. 

"Ta... Taako, please..." he begged, staring down the positively etheral figure before him. 'Etheral' in the sense that it was un-fucking-real how other then out of breath this motherfucker wasn't phased at ALL. 

"Dude don't cream your boxers yet I'm looking to drag out atleast 3 rounds. We haven't even gotten to the pièce de résistance."

"Well I won't be able to help it if we keep going on like this." Kravitz retorts, sounding slightly annoyed, but with no real weight. Voice still airy but beginning to be dragged back to earth. 

"Well," Taako teases, pulling back to sit in the bed, right at Kravitz's feet. "Wanna start now?" He sticks his tongue out, as if to tease him. 

Kravitz takes a moment, a long moment, possibly far too long, to mull over this question. Finally catching his breath back? Definitely. Letting his edge dull? Most likely. Not being certain? Hopefully not. 

"Um..." Taako hummed, prompting a response. "Back out now if you-" 

"I'd very much like to try the tentacles." 

Ah.

Ever the gentleman.

"Your wish is my command. Lay down, if you will." The wizard asks, mimicking Kravitz's gentlemanly attitude. He scooches out of the way and off the bed to allow Krav more room to actually lay down. He tucks his arms behing his head as he reclines, spreading his legs slightly. Bulge very prominent, soaking his boxers.

"Should I strip?" 

"Nah dude. I've got you." 

A few moments of hesitation as Taako adjusts his dress, palming himself teasingly through his underwear and admiring his handiwork on his boyfriend's neck. 

"Ready?"

Kravitz nods happily. 

"As I'll ever be." 

The elf nods in affirmation, magic beginning to curl around his fingertips. He mimes small, light movements with his hands as the inky black tentacles conjure up. 

Boy, if Kravitz had a pulse, his heart would be audible from 3 doors down. He was by absolutely no means scared, but the pure adrenaline and anticipation was, figuratively, killing him. 

Taako was by no means cruising on easy street either. His demenor may be smug, but his hands trembled with worry. 

'Could I hurt him?'

'What if he really doesn't like it and is just doing this to please me?' 

'Last time we did this it wasn't a good thing.'

These thoughts were chased from his mind as he heard Kravitz coo at first contact. 

The tentacle curled around his leg. About a thumb thick at it's girthiest point. It was slick, but not oily or slimy. Akin to water on plastic. Barely any friction. 

"Still good?" Taako asked, voice barely concealing his worry. 

"Mhmm." Kravitz hummed, absentmindedly. Too busy watching the tentacle curling up and snaking around his calf. 

"Sure?" Taakos worry began to bubble away, seeing how relaxed, yet interest Kravitz seemed to be. 

"Mm-" his wordless contentment was cut short as his breath hitched, the tendril managing to snake up to his thigh and tease his inner thigh. 

"Positive." Kravitz said at last, his boyfriend letting out an audible breath of relief. 

"Alright, heres some more." Taako annouced, gesturing his hand lightly to summon and command more tendrils. 

Thicker tentacles, about wrist width at the base, began to curl around the reapers ankles, effectively beginning to pin him down. Two more came out, near his head, to coax his hands out from under his head. He obliged, offering each hand to a tentacle. 

They gently caressed his hands, curling around each finger like a ring, before massaging his arms momentarily. They played with the soft, delicate skin of his forearms before eventually wrapping themselves around his wrists, and holding him down firmly. 

The thin tentacle, still teasing his thighs, eventually moves to the hem of his boxers. As it moves, it presses itself against the fabric, achingly light. Not nearly enough for stimulus but enough to make one crave it. 

The tentacle stagnates against his waistband for far too long, waiting on command. However, its commander appears to be too busy watching this display and simply drinking it all in.

"Gods that is... that is something. " Taako breathes, head swimming. His hard-on was prominent, but ignored in favor of edging. 

Kravitz's sly response was bitten back as the tentacle finally regained traction, dipping its tip underneath the waistband before finally hauling down his boxers. Free of restraints, the reaper groaned in relief. He practically melted into the sheet as the tension began to ebb away. 

"Mm, don't get too comfortable." Taako warned, fingers dancing as more tendrils grow. "Unless you need that break." 

" 'm good." Kravitz replied, voice barely audible. His relaxed estate quickly chipped away as longer, thicker tentacles began to worm around his figure. The thinnest tentacle, still relishing in declothing him, began to tease at the base of his cock, light but firmly. 

A small whimper escaped his lips as is back arched, and, seizing the oppurtunity, the thickest tentacles dove behind him and wrapped around his torso. As he settled back down, the very end of the thickest tentacle reached up to cup his chin, reassuringly. 

"Still doing good?"

"Bah... better then ever." 

"Wonderful." 

Taako grins to himself as the tendrils wrap themselves around his boyfriend, the sight absolutely breath-taking. Long, black, slightly reflective tentacles squirming with delight around his gorgeous partner was quite the view indeed. 

Kravitz writhed under his restraints, attempting quite fruitlessly to kick off his boxers while simultanelously attempting to gain a little more friction. 

"Ah... a little more please." Kravitz mewled, flushing red at the tone of his own voice.

His boyfriend, in return, grinned deviously. 

"A little more what, Krav?"

"More touching." Kravitz was putty in his hands.

"Care to be a little more specific?" Taako prompted, slowing the tentacles movements to really test Kravitz's limits.

The reaper whined pathetically. "Please... Taako..." 

"Come on, Bubalu. Spill it out." 

"I..." Kravitz bites his tongue, debating if he can just ride this out and wait for his boyfriend to make the first move. 

...

No, he can't. 

"P-please fuck me with the tentacles." 

"Aw, already? Figure I would-" 

"Taako please I'm dying." 

"Again?" 

Cutting off his silver tongued quip, the wizard waved his hand, billows of black magic floating from it. The tentacles binding his arms and legs tightened themselves, as even more tendrils grew from them. Those began to curl around the meaty part of his thigh and lower stomach, spreading his legs more, as well as finally ridding him of his boxers. 

The small tentacle, pencil thin compared to the others, tightened slightly around the base of his cock. Beginning to pump up and down, Kravitz let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Oh, gods..." he moans quietly. The tentacle, taking in its gratification, began to pump harder, causing Kravitz to meaninglessly attempt to clamp his legs together. 

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuckfuck..." he finally manages to stammer out.

"Want me to stop?" Taako asks from the end of the bed, finally dipping his hand down the front of his briefs as Kravitz begins to unwind. 

"Pl-please don't stop..." he begs, back arching again. 

Suffice to say, Taako's absolutely fucking befuddled that he didn't blow his load right then and there. 

Then an idea pops into his head, as if on cue.

"May I try something?" 

"Please d-do." His voice strains. 

With the snap of his thin fingers, the tentacles begin to hoist Kravitz up, the tentacle around his torso brunting most of the weight. His limbs dip slightly as his platform falls from beneath him, but not nearly as much as it would without the restraints. 

About a foot and a half off the bed, Kravitz now feels absolutely exposed on every angle. He attempts to curl in on himself in embarassment, but falls flat and simply turns his head away in shame. Taako, in turn, follows his eye line with a completely delighted look on his face. 

"You look gorgeous, if I do say so myself." He beams, using the tentacle under Kravitz's chin to turn his face towards him. 

"This is very... lewd, Taako." 

"And your noises earlier weren't?" 

"Fair, but let me... adjust." 

"You got it dude." 

A minute passes, and tension slips from Kravitz's mind. Originally he thought this would be hard on his core, abs contracting reflexively, but it appears the tentacles holding him up are surprisingly sturdy, bearing his weight entirely.  

"Alright, I'm okay n... n-now, oh my..." he assures, voice peaking as the thinnest tentacle takes a swipe over the head of his member, dribbling with slick and precum. 

"Sorry, got ahead of myself." 

Kravitz can't even offer a dignified response back, instead keening unceremoniously as the tentacles sprawling over his waist dip between his legs to explore. He bites his lip, trying to muffle any particularly embarrassing sounds bubbling up.  

A few more firm, teasing twists to his shaft, and the thinnest tendril wraps itself firmly at his hilt, cock dribbling onto his stomach. 

He pulls firmly against the restraints in his arms, but it's no use. He's at Taako's mercy. Seeing this, the wizard goes in for the kill. 

Shedding his babydoll dress and briefs, Taako moves in closer to Kravitz, climbing over the sheets.

"May I?" 

Kravitz can only manage an affirmative nod, too lost to vocalize. 

He climbs over Kravitz, straddling him and watching him writhe under the mass of tendrils messing with every sense he has. 

Kravitz's eyes screw shut as a particularly curious appendage prods at his backside. 

"Now," Taako coos, eyelids heavy above Kravitz's form, brown skin warm in contrast to his boyfriends cool, sweaty skin. "If you need anything more, you need to beg." 

Honestly, if he wasn't being held up, Kravitz would've just crumpled into a heap right there. He was DESPERATE. 

"I... I need you. To- to, fffuck, Taako. Please just..." his mind was scrambled just trying to think of what to say. 

"Gods, please just... please absolutely wreck me with those tentacles. I need it. Now. Please." Kravitz mouth was quivering, panting out every last filthy word he could manage. 

"As you wish." Taako promises, bowing. Well, as much as he could on top of someone. 

As promised, the tentacle begins to prod more forcefully at Kravitz's hole, pushing in easily as it's already slick. 

The reaper throws his head back, clenching his teeth and showing off his pearly white fangs. The loud grunt he let's out between his teeth delights Taako. 

Seeing his faces up close are better then he imagined, sweat building up on his forehead and pretty red eyes shut tight in ectasy. 

Slow pump after slow pump, each force jostling the two. The faces Kravitz makes alone is enough to make Taako painfully hard. He gives himself a handful of quick strokes to take some pressure off, before leaning back and doing the same to his boyfriend. 

"Ah, ah, T-Taako I won't l... last if you kuh... keep doing that." He manages between each shallow thrust, the tentacle warming him up with the thinnest part of its tip. Still sizable but far from painful. 

"Then how's this?" Taako asks, now shifting his weight forwards and laying on top of Kravitz, snaking his arms around the other's neck and peppering heated kisses down his neck, following some of the faded lipstick patterns. 

"Wonderful..." he manages to pant out. 

"And..." a flick of his wrist, "this?" 

The tentacle currently thrusting into Kravitz hits his prostate, and he KEENS, and WHINES, voice higher then ever thought possible. And he can't even stand to act embarassed, instead settling  on pressing his lips together so his noises are quieted at least a little. His legs are quaking, trying to prevent himself from cumming too early. 

"I'll take that as a yes." 

Despite his false composure, the elf is practically trembling with need. Fingers shaking, he palms himself more, leaning down and grazing his teeth over Kravitz's collarbone and gnawing. Kravitz returns the notion with a hiss, body tightening achingly. 

Taako continues to bite his lover, sucking one particularly nasty hickey right under where his shirt collar would be. 

As he backs up, its immeditely evident how desperate his boyfriend is becoming. Face red and blotchy, sweat sticking his dreads down, and muscles clenching with every movement. 

"Harder, please. Gods please fuck me harder. I'm s-so desperate." He moans underneath the wizard, hands gripping at the air in an attempt to grapple his lover. 

Seeing his struggles, and, for once, taking pity, Taako dismisses the tentacles holding Kravitz's wrists in a chokehold, now allowing his arms to move at his leisure. They immediately clamp HARD onto Taako's thighs, future bruises made without question. 

Eventually, with a few more lackluster thrusts from the tentacle burrowed in him, he pulls Taako further up on his chest. 

"P-please, Taako." 

Taako gestures towards his own ignored dick, drooling with precum. 

"Th... that's it?" 

Taako nods, each thrust of the tentacle shifting him slightly forward. 

Kravitz, without further question, wraps him arms around Taako's back and pull him even further forward, to settle him right infront of his face. He immeditely begins planting sloppy, desperate kiss after sloppy, desperate kiss on his thighs and cock, before slipping it into his mouth. 

The yelp that came out of Taako was accompanied by a hard, and needed, thrust of the tentacle, causing Kravitz to moan around his length. 

Each bob of the head was in time with the thrust of an appendage, and eventually Taako became particularly impatient. He slowed the tentacles thrusts, and instead slipped his hand backwards, running it through Kravitz's happy trail, down to his bush of hair, and over his shaft, noticing the small tentacle that still clung tight to the base (and honestly probably the only reason he hasn't cum yet. ) 

A few long, rough, fluid strokes and Kravitz was WHINING around his length, finally deciding to take advantage of his free hands and actually use them.

Kravitz returned Taako's favour of hard, rough strokes, each one returning with an equally rough thrust from the tendril, now buried to it's hilt. 

Eventually, the wizard came undone, weak, quick thrusts of the tentacle showing how desperate he became. He came into Kravitz mouth, as well as painting a few stray ribbons on his face as he pulled out from over stimulation. 

He collapsed on top of his boyfriend, planting a handful of lazy, loving kisses on his face as he chased his high, thrusts dulling. 

Kravitz, however, was growing more impatient by the second. He groaned, attempting to twist his hips downwards to gain some friction, but he was left to essentially grind the air. 

"Pl-please, let me cum. It hurts, pl...please." he begs, catching Taakos gaze. 

The tentacle around the base of his cock squeezes tighter. 

One powerful thrust. Kravitz gasps loudly, gritting his teeth. 

Two thrusts, he attempts to clamp his legs together again, about as effectively as the first time. 

Three thrusts. He's begun to drool. 

Setting a steady, rough pace, the tentacle pulls out nearly all the way again before slamming back in. Kravitz claps his hands over is mouth, voice embarrassingly high strung. He licks Taako's cum from his hand, but the elf couldn't care less as he drank in the delectable sounds his boyfriend was making. 

Kravitz manages to peel his hands away from his face to beg again. 

"Please Taako I beg you, please please please.. for fff... fucking, please just f-fuc... fucking let me cum please." He practically sobs. Each word completely breathless. 

"You can cum." 

"No, the... t-the... the tentacle... around my..." he warns, voice barely audible. 

"Right." Taako says, apologetically, finally losening the tentacle. 

Kravitz releases immeditely, cumming with a far too loud moan, and digging his nails into Taako's thighs again. His eyebrows furrow and he takes heaping breaths for the first time in seemingly forever. 

His stomach and chest are painted but honestly he couldn't give less of a fuck right now. The tentacles finally lower him down to the bed, letting his back sink into the comforter. 

The reaper takes a while, shallowly panting and soaking in the afterglow as his (fully recovered) lover moved off of him. 

"Now," Taako said, reaching to the nightstand and handing off a bottle of water. "Wasn't that nice?" 

Kravitz is too busy gulping down water like he's in a drought to give an immediate response. 

"Very nice." His voice gives an air of wanting to continue clarifying. 

"Just that? Nothing else?" Taako asks, getting up to go to the bathroom and get washcloths. 

Kravitz settled back in the bed, far too exhausted to even think about moving. Instead settling to formulate his response.

Taako eventually makes his way back to the room, tossing a cold, wet washcloth his boyfriend's way. It lands on his chest with a wet 'slap'. 

"Well," Kravitz continues, sitting up and beginning to clean himself off, chest first.  His sentences breaking as he relishes in the feeling. 

"Firstly, when we do this again, it'll have to wait." he continues. 

Alright. There will be a next time. That's great. And yeah, not too soon. This was alot.

"Oh, absolutely Bubalu." He confirms, smiling to himself. 

"But..." Kravitz continues, finishing wiping himself off and passing off the cloth to Taako, who also finished. The wizard tossses it haphazardly into the hallway before jumping back into bed. 

"I have one request." Kravitz says, pulling the covers down and settling into bed. 

"Shoot." 

"Um... well, how do I put this?"

Uh oh.

"So, I've been practicing magic recently, and, well..." his voice is gleeful. "I was wondering if maybe... next time, I'm the one watching you?" He suggests. 

Oh boy. 

Honestly, if they both weren't ready to pass out, Taako would jump at the oppurtunity right now. 

"Absolutely." Taako confirms, slipping into the bed beside his boyfriend, pulling the covers over both of them. He's simply fully absorbing the fantasy, before realizing the lights are still on. 

God, but it's so comfortable.

... He can spare one spell slot.

He conjures Mage Hand to turn off the lights and falls into a blissful sleep. 

The next morning, Taako wakes up to breakfast being made for him. 

"Come down, sleepyhead. I have breakfast waiting." 

The elf pads out of his room and downstairs, of course getting dressed first. 

"Morning." Kravitz coos, putting out his plate and kissing his boyfriends forehead. 

"Hey," Taako pipes up, taking in a mouthful of pancake. 

"You still sore?" 

"Little bit." 

"I could probably get Merle to patch up your sore ass." Taako grins, stifling laughter. 

"I'd rather he doesn't know about our escapades. I can recuperate on my own." 

"Suit yourself." Taako shrugs. 

The rest of breakfast is relatively quiet, with meaningless, small chatter peppered throughout. 

"Hey, Taako?" Kravitz finally asked. 

"Yeah?" 

Kravitz steeples his hands. 

"So, again, sorry for forgetting about our anniversary yesterday, but..." 

He, like, knows he doesn't have to apologize anymore, right? 

"I did manage to get a reservation for tonight." Kravitz beams, lips curling into a smile. 

"Thank you, Krav." 

"Anytime." 

And they had a wonderful night.


End file.
